1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of folding chairs made from metal tubing and fabric. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of folding chairs having a backrest that can be adjusted to a nearly horizontal orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types and styles of folding chairs. Most folding chairs have a foldable rigid frame. Flexible material is attached to the rigid frame and folds with the rigid frame. When the folding chair is opened, the flexible material is supported by the rigid frame as the seating surface.
A majority of folding chairs have a backrest that is oriented near the vertical and is either not adjustable or adjustable only to a small degree. However, some folding chair designs have backrests that can adjust into a nearly horizontal position so that a person can both sit in the chair and lay flat on the chair. When a folding chair has a backrest that can be adjusted into a near horizontal position, an auxiliary leg is typically provided on the backrest that supports the backrest in this position. The leg prevents the backrest from tipping below the horizontal position when a person lays on the chair.
Although the auxiliary leg is sometimes necessary to make a stable chair, the auxiliary leg prevents certain other features from being added to a folding chair. Since the auxiliary leg extends behind the backrest, the auxiliary leg prevents pockets from being placed on the rear of backrest. The presence of the auxiliary leg also prevents the folding chair from being fitted with shoulder straps so that it can be carried as a backpack.
In the prior art record, there are many kinds of folding chair designs that have shoulder straps. In this manner, the folding chair can be carried on the back when not in use. With some prior art designs, only the light folding chair itself is intended to be carried by the shoulder straps. However, in other folding chair designs, the folding chair serves not only as a chair but also as a functional backpack. A chair that serves as a functional backpack must have pockets for holding items. Due to the orientation of the chair, the pockets must be located on the rear surface of the backrest. However, this is the same area that is occupied by the auxiliary leg. Consequently, chair manufacturers are required to choose between providing a folding chair with an auxiliary leg that enables the chair to lay flat, or making a folding chair with pockets that can be used as a backpack.
A need therefore exists for a backpack chair design that enables the backpack chair to both function as a backpack and also have an auxiliary leg that enables the backrest of the folding chair to lay flat. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.